How Hard Can it Be?
by LifeguardedWarehouse
Summary: One of Zatanna's spells go wrong, and Robin is accidentally turned into a five-year old. The Team has to take care of him while Zatanna finds a cure for the spell. How hard can it be to look after a five-year old? Think again.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story of mine, since I have no idea what to do with 'Cheshire's own mission'. This one will probably have 3 or 4 chapters. I don't own Young Justice.**

…

M'gann was reading a cookbook, looking for recipes to make. She was alone in the kitchen, since the others were either in their own rooms or wherever.

M'gann suddenly had the eerie feeling that she wasn't alone. Her theory was proven right. She saw the fridge open, but couldn't see anyone. She went closed and saw a little boy who was dressed like Robin. He was around four or five years old.

He was looking for something, but couldn't find whatever he wanted, so he turned to M'gann, and said: "Miss M., I want Go-Gurt. Give me Go-Gurt."

He was so cute, and said each word slowly and carefully, that for a few minutes, M'gann could only coo at him. Then it suddenly occurred to her that there shouldn't be a five-year old at the Cave, even he looked just like a mini version of Robin.

"What's your name, and what are you doing here?" M'gann asked the little boy.

Apparently, mini-Robin did not like being talked to like that. He said: "Give me Go-Gurt, and then I _might _tell you."

M'gann looked in the fridge. There wasn't any Go-Gurt. Wally had probably eaten it.

"Sorry," said M'gann "But there's no Go-Gurt. How about a cookie or a candy bar?"

"No," said the five-year old. 'I want Go-Gurt." He looked even more adorable as he said it.

"What about a Popsicle?" said M'gann.

"No." Mini-Robin looked like he was going to cry.

"But I don't have Go-Gurt," said M'gann, helplessly.

And, there you have it, Mini-Robin started crying, screaming that he wanted Go-Gurt, and that M'gann was 'a big meanie'.

M'gann had no idea how to take care of a five-year old who was throwing a tantrum, so she called Artemis. She told her to came fast, and with Go-Gurt.

…

The little boy was asleep. He forgot about his tantrum the moment he saw Artemis come in with Go-Gurt. He hugged her, and told her she was 'awsem'. After eating Go-Gurt, he seemed tired and fell asleep.

Wally and Kaldur came to the Cave at the same time. Wally was about to say something, but Artemis gave him a look, and said "Can it, Baywatch! Can't you see that someone's sleeping!"

"Whoa," said Wally, quietly. "Who's the kid, and why does he look just like Robin. He's even wearing the costume!"

"No idea," said Artemis. "M'gann said she suddenly saw him at the Cave, and he told her he wanted Go-Gurt. There weren't ant, thanks to Kid Idiot here," she gave Wally a look. "and he threw a tantrum. M'gann had to call me to get some for him."

"How did he get here?" Kaldur asked. "He does resemble Robin a lot. Perhaps we should call Batman."

Nobody answered him, because mini-Robin chose that moment to wake up. Aqualad went over to him, and said: "What is your name and how did you get here?"

Mini-Robin looked surprised. "But Kaldur!" he said, looking adorable. "You know me! It's me Robin! Dick Grayson! Oops...I shouldn't have said that. Bruce will kill me."

"Wait!" said Artemis "You mean to say that Robin is Dick Grayson. That creepy freshman who took a picture of me, and constantly stalks me!"

"Yup," said mini-Robin, looking proud of himself. That was me. I'll show you." He showed Artemis the picture he took on his holographic computer. "See? But, KF how did you get so big? Actually, how did all of you get so big? I didn't think I was that short."

M'gann took a mirror out from her purse, and gave it to Robin, who freaked out completely. "I'm five years old!" He was scared all right.

"How did this happen?" Kaldur asked him, kindly.

"I don't know," said mini-Robin, trying to act like his normal 13-year old self. "I was helping Zatanna with a spell of her's. Then I got hungry, and wanted Go-Gurt. But M'gann wouldn't give me any, so Artemis bought me some. Then I fell asleep. So here I am!" He looked adorable as he lisped some words.

"Maybe one of Zatanna's spells went wrong," Artemis suggested.

"Should we tell Batman about this?" Kaldur questioned.

"Bruce—sorry, Batman isn't here right now," Robin announced, "He's on a mission in Taipei right now, so you won't be able to contact him." He looked so cute that M'gann let out a squeal. Mini-Robin did not like that at all.

Just then, Superboy and Rocket came back from a mission. Rocket at mini-Robin in surprise. "Who's the kid?" she asked.

It took a while to explain what had happened to Robin. After telling them, Aqualad decided: "Maybe we should wait fro Zatanna and see if she can do anything about it. Until then, we'll have to make sure that nothing happens to Robin."

"That's great but we've got a problem," said Rocket.

"And that would be?" Kaldur asked Raquel, but Artemis answered for her.

"Robin's run off somewhere."


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, Wally found Robin in the kitchen, in the fridge. Eating snacks. No seriously, inside the freakin' fridge. He had even bothered to close the fridge door.

When Kaldur asked him why, Robin replied that Wally would eat up all the food, and there'd be none left for him. "Besides, its more fun," he said, jumping up and down.

Then Artemis said; "You could have suffocated in there, or you might not have been able to open the fridge door!"

"Pooh!" said mini-Robin, very rudely. "I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder! I don't do suffocate!" His lisping made him adorable.

**Recognized: Red Arrow B06**

"It's Roy!" said Robin, excited. He jumped out of the fridge, and landed on Red Arrow. "Roy! Roy! Let's go out for ice cream!" he said.

Kaldur explained to Roy about what had happened to Robin, while the Boy Wonder ran around the Cave, telling everyone that he wanted to play.

"Puh-lease!" he said to M'gann, making puppy-dog eyes. "I promise to be a good boy, and I won't run off or ask you to buy me ice cream."

"I can't,"said M'gann.

"Why not?" said mini-Robin, making his eyes big, and looking even more adorable than usual. He was using his cuteness to his advantage, all right.

"I have a test to study for!" said M'gann, feeling desperate. _Must resist puppy-dog eyes, must resist puppy-dog eyes,_ she kept thinking.

"You're a freakin' Martian!" said Robin, jumping up and down impatiently. M'gann had no idea what to to, so she became invisible. Robin saw this, and swore.

"Language, kid." Artemis told him, and ruffled his hair.

'you can't tell me what to do!" Robin said, clearly very angry. Artemis smirked.

Watch me," said Artemis. "You're a _five-year old_. Even normally, I'm still two years older than you are."

"I'm so getting back at you for this," mini-Robin muttered. This was something a 13-year old would say, not a 5-year old. It sounded very funny. For one thing, Robin didn't bother to keep his voice down.

"So, " Kid flash said to rd Arrow "What brings you here? Are you staying long?"

"For a while, maybe," said Roy "I'm free right now, but I've got a something to do tonight, so I thought that I'd hang out with you guys."

The moment Roy said it, Robin jumped on him, and said (well, moreover screamed) "So Roy does that mean you'll take me out for ice cream? Can we go now? Please? Please? Oh please! The others won't take me, but I know you will, cause you're cool!"

"No." Red Arrow refused a little _too_ firmly. Robin looked like he was going to cry, and turned away. He ran out of the room, and went to the other one to use the telephone to order pizza.

Yes, order pizza. Because even little ninja's want pizza once in a while.

* * *

"Team," Red Tornado flew down from his room. Why have you ordered pizza? I had thought that you had already eaten."

"Pizza?" said Rocket. "Who ordered pizza?"

"Red Tornado, we didn't order any pizza," said M'gann.

"I suppose it is a mistake, then," said Red Tornado "I will have to pay for the pizza." He went outside.

"Wait a minute," said Artemis. "Where's Robin? Last time I saw him, he was pestering Roy here."

"He left after that," said Red Arrow. "I think he went to his room."

"Now we know who ordered the pizza," said Conner.

Red Tornado came back with 24 boxes of pizza. Yes, a straight 24 boxes. Usually, the Team ordered around 10 boxes because of Wally's metabolism. Maybe Robin thought that 10 boxes were too less. Who knows what goes on in the mind of a 5-year old.

Artemis and Wally found Robin hiding in M'gann's room. Artemis had to drag the little boy by the ear, to take him to the others.

"Pizza!" said Robin, the moment he saw the boxes of pizza. He ran to the boxes, and started eating. Wally, who didn't want to be outdone, started eating as well. And that was the cue for the others to start as well.

"Robin," said Aqualad, when they finished eating. "You should have told me or someone else that you were ordering pizza."

"You can't tell me what to do!" said Robin. "Okay, you're Team leader, but that still doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do! I mean, you don't say anything to Wally when _he_ orders pizza!" He kept lisping words, and looking adorable in the process.

"That is because he does not mysteriously disappear, and expect people not to be surprised when the delivery man comes to the door," Kaldur explained calmly. "Also, he is not five years old like you."

Robin pouted. Kaldur was being a meanie. It was so unfair! Then he saw that Wally, Conner, Raquel and Artemis were going somewhere in the civvies.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"The movies," said Conner.

"Cool!" said Robin. "Can I come too?"

"You can't," said Rocket.

"Why not?" said Robin, looking sad and adorable at the same time.

"Because the movie's PG-13," said Wally.

"But I am 13!" said Robin.  
"We know you are," said Wally "But I don't think that the guy who works at the movies will. Sorry dude, you can't come."

Robin pouted (again). The world was full of meanies. He sat down in the corner of the room, and started sulking. He even faced the wall, so it looked like he was being punished. The final effect, with the Robin costume, was adorable.

He kept sulking for so long that he fell asleep. When he woke up, the others still weren't back from the movies, he couldn't see M'gann, and Roy was saying to Kaldur "I'll be off, then."

Kaldur nodded.

Robin suddenly had a really good idea. "Kaldur," he said, looking innocent. "Can I go and play outside with Wolf? I promise I'll be good."

"You may, said Kaldur, without looking up from his book. Kaldur didn't think that anything would happen because he trusted Wolf to make sure that nothing happened to Robin.

Kaldur had no idea what Robin was planning; he wasn't going to play with Wolf, oh no. Robin was going to follow Roy, because Roy was probably doing something cool.

Robin had no idea how much trouble he was getting into.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know Zatanna hasn't appeared yet, and the Team hasn't even found out what happened. You'll see her in the next chapter, I think.**

**Anyway, I wanna think tigrun, ****Mvictoria994, **** Chalant Lover, minichurros123, KatBatYJ, FudoTwin 17, and everyone who favorited and followed the story. Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wally, Raquel, Artemis and Conner came back an hour after Roy left. Kaldur was swimming, and M'gann was making spaghetti for everyone.

"Zatanna still has not come back from her mission," Kaldur told them when he came back from his swim, and they were eating spaghetti. "I have tried contacting her, but she does not reply."

"She came back a long time ago," Artemis informed them "But then she left because she had something to do with Black Canary. Maybe we should try calling BC."

"I agree," said Aqualad, eating spaghetti.

"Hey guys," said Wally, eating spaghetti with pizza. It was a weird combination, but he didn't seem to mind. "Where's Rob? Last time I saw him, he got mad because he couldn't go to the movies."

"He fell asleep after that," M'gann said.

"After he woke up, he went outside to play with Wolf," said Kaldur.

"Wolf's right here," Conner used his fork to point at Wolf who was sleeping in the corner of the room.

"Maybe he's playing by himself in some other room," Rocket suggested.

"I'll go get him," said Wally, and got up. He ran around the Cave calling for Robin.

"He's not here," Wally came back. "I even used my goggles. No heat signature."

"Maybe he's with Zatanna," M'gann suggested.

"In that case," said Kaldur. "I shall call Black Canary." He called Black Canary on the computer.

"Black Canary," said Kaldur "Is Zatanna with you?"

"Zatanna?" said Black Canary "No, she's not with me. She left around five or six hours ago. Isn't she at the Cave with you guys?"

"No," said M'gann "She's not here. You see, something happened to Robin and we wondered if Zatanna could help us."

"I see," said Black Canary. "She might be at the mall. She told me she meant to go there. Is Robin alright?"

"He's okay," said Conner. They had decided not to tell anyone outside the Team (except for Red Arrow) that Robin had turned into a five-year old..

"Okay," said Black Canary. "Call me if you need anything, ok?" She went off.

"You know," said Wally. "Rob might have gone with Red Arrow. He kept asking Roy to buy him ice cream, but he said no. Maybe Rob thinks that Roy went to buy him ice cream, and Rob followed him to make sure he gets the right flavor or something."

Kaldur looked scared for a second, and said "If Robin has indeed gone after Red Arrow, then we must make sure that he does not get caught. Team, we'll split into two. Artemis, you come with me. The rest of you, go look for Zatanna. We must leave immediately."

"Wouldn't it be better if Wally goes with you, and I go with the others to find Zatanna?" Artemis asked.

"No," said Aqualad, shortly. "I will need your help tonight if Robin gets caught. Wally would not be able to help. Let's hope that he does not get caught."

Artemis had no idea what Kaldur meant, but she nodded anyway.

"Team, head out immediately," Kaldur instructed.

* * *

"So no Zatanna here either?" Wally asked Rocket, who was coming out of Forever Sixteen.

Raquel shook her head. "It's a no-go," she said "She hasn't been here. I asked a clerk. I don't think she even went shopping."

Wally and Raquel were looking for Zatanna in a mall in Gotham City, where Black Canary said she shopped. Meanwhile, M'gann and Conner were looking for her at Happy Harbor mall.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"No," said M'gann "No clue. One of friends from school—Karen works here. We told her about Zatanna. She says that no one like her came here. We still looked. She's not here."

"Maybe we should head back," Rocket suggested. "Its the best thing to do."

Wally sighed. It was the only thing they _could_ do.

* * *

**Recognized: Kid Flash B03, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Rocket B09**

Wally ran into the kitchen, and headed for the fridge to get a snack because he was hungry. He stopped right in the middle. Zatanna was sitting on a couch, reading a book.

Let me rephrase, the freakin' Zatanna who they had been looking for all day, was calmly sitting on a couch, reading a book!

Uh-huh. Get it now?

"Zatanna!" Wally practically yelled in her face, and hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh," said Zatanna, when Wally let her go. "I live here."

"No seriously," said Raquel, entering the room. "Where've you been, girl? We've been lookin' for you all day!"

Zatanna was surprised. "Let's see, " she said. "I was on a mission. After that I had something to do with Black Canary. After that Robin helped me with this spell. Then, I suddenly fell asleep. I woke up a little while ago. That's pretty much it."

"Why was your communicator off?" M'gann asked her.

"It wasn't," said Zatanna. "You must have contacted me while I was asleep. When I sleep, I'm completely dead to the world. Even if you yelled in my ear, I probably wouldn't wake up."

"Figures," Superboy muttered.

All of a sudden, Rocket started laughing. She soon set Wally off, who had a very infectious laugh. Soon, M'gann, Zatanna, and even Superboy were laughing.

"So, what are we laughing about?" Wally asked, when they had stopped. That made everyone start laughing again.

When everyone finally stopped, Rocket said: "Its so weird! We've been lookin' for you everywhere, and it turns out that you were in your room, right here, at the Cave all along! We've been so stupid!" Then, she started laughing again, and so did the others. They only stopped when Artemis, Kaldur and Robin came back.

**Recognized: Aqualad B02, Robin B01, Artemis B07**

Kaldur and Artemis came back with Robin. Aqualad was carrying the little boy who was asleep. The two of them looked tired and fed up with the world.

Wally ran to meet them, but Artemis, clearly in a bad mood, pushed him away. "No Baywatch," she said "Not now. I'll hug you later." She took the sleeping toddler from Kaldur, and put him in front of Zatanna. "Fix him right now." Artemis said in a very dangerous voice.

But was it Wally's imagination or did Artemis look—hurt? What had happened on their search for Robin?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Oh yeah! They've found Zatanna—and Robin. Try and guess what had happened to Kaldur and Artemis. Good Luck!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You might get chp 2 by Sunday. Ciao! **


	4. Chapter 4

Zatanna looked at Robin and muttered a spell. "I can fix him," she told everyone. "But we'll have to wake him up first."

Everyone grimaced. Waking a hyperactive five-year old wasn't exactly the best idea in the world. Especially because they knew that when Robin would wake up, he'd probably throw a tantrum or run around the Cave like crazy.

Aqualad sighed. He looked tired, and asked: "Is there any way to preform the spell without waking him up?"

"I'm sorry," said Zatanna "But no, there isn't."

"I guess we'll have to wake him up, then." M'gann said slowly.

"Hold on," said Wally. He went into the kitchen, and made a bowl of Crocky Crunch cereal. It was obviously for Robin.

"I'm guessing that the cereal's for Rob," said Rocket "But what if he doesn't want it?"

"It's foolproof," Artemis explained. "If that guy's Dick Grayson, it'll work. Grayson's crazy for cereal. He eats it everywhere."

Superboy woke the little boy up. Robin rubbed his eyes. Wally pushed the bowl of cereal in front of him. "Oh boy!" said mini-Robin. "Cereal!" He started digging in and finished the bowl quickly. He wanted more.

Zatanna was chanting the spell, which was a slightly long one. The others kept getting Robin more and more cereal. He ate it faster than Wally.

"How much cereal can a kid eat?" said Artemis, running for another bowl. Fortunately, the cereal did not finish because Robin kept tonnes of boxes for himself in the kitchen.

After his 23rd bowl, Robin fell asleep. Just like that. "There," said Zatanna "The spell's done. Now we just have to put him in bed. When he wakes up the next morning, he'll be back to his normal 13-year old self."

"Good," said Kaldur. Zatanna put the little boy in bed.

"So what happened to you guys?" Wally asked Artemis. "You guys look terrible."

"It was terrible," said Artemis.

"You see," said Kaldur "We ran into certain complications..."

* * *

**Earlier that day...**

Robin followed Red Arrow quietly. He might be five years old, but he was still a ninja. That night, it did not even occur to Roy that he was being followed.

Roy was heading to one of his equipment cashes in Gotham City. He must be getting some arrows for some super cool mission!

Robin waited outside for Roy. When he didn't come out, Robin sneaked in. Maybe Roy was going to sleep there. If so, then he, Robin was going to go back to the Cave or the Mansion, and go on a cool mission with Roy tomorrow.

So he got in Roy's apartment. What he found out was that Roy wasn't alone. _Maybe he had a girlfriend!_ If so, Roy wasn't going to get a minute of peace from the rest of the Team (especially from him, KF and Artemis).

Robin was in Roy's bedroom. There was no one in there, except for him. He heard voices coming form the kitchen; one was obviously Roy's. The other seemed familiar, but he wasn't sure who it was. So, Robin, being five years old, thought it was perfectly all right to just walk in and find out who it was.

Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

"Stealth mode, Artemis," said Kaldur as he activated his stealth tech.

Artemis looked at Aqualad as if he was crazy. "Stealth mode?" she said, in surprise. "Kaldur, wouldn't it be easier to call Red Arrow on his communicator, and ask him if Dick's there? I don't think he'd care, since he's your best friend." She still activated her stealth tech.

"It is not as simple as that," he told her as they got out of the Bio-Ship. "Under normal circumstances, Roy would not mind. But today, he is seeing someone, and it is best if we do not get their attention." That was all Aqualad told her.

They entered Roy's apartment through his bedroom window, just like Robin had. Kaldur placed a finger on his lips, motioning Artemis to be quiet. Artemis nodded.

All of a sudden, they heard Robin yell. Kaldur and Artemis rushed into Roy's kitchen. Artemis was surprised at what she saw.

"Jade?" she said. So this was why Kaldur wanted to be cautious. She still couldn't help saying to Roy: "You told me three months ago that you weren't dating!"

"Hey sis," Jade greeted her. She was wearing civvies, but she still had her sais with her. She lunged forward at Robin. Aqualad shielded him.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Cheshire's voice was very dangerous.

"Sorry, Jade," said Artemis. "Can't do that. Besides, what did the poor kid do?"

Robin answered her question. "I thought that Roy was going on some super cool mission," he said "But he wasn't. He was dating Cheshire. They both started kissing in the kitchen. Ew! Ew! EWW!"

This made Cheshire aim a shiruken at him.

* * *

Artemis had no idea how they did it, but they managed to get away without getting hurt (well, severely).

She knew one thing—they had been lucky. If Jade had been in a worse mood... Artemis shivered. Best not to think about it.

* * *

**That's it! You guys got the chapter early. I was gonna update this on Sunday, but I have to go somewhere. Thanks for the reviews and everything!**


End file.
